


Love Never Fails.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuro celoso, Anal Sex, Bottom Furihata Kouki, Furihata habla español e ingles, M/M, Nash besa a Furi, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Semi-Public Sex, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Unilateral NashFuri, sexo en el baño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Si Furihata tuviera que buscar a un culpable por la situación en la que esta, es sin duda alguna, él mismo, por qué no tuvo el valor de decir: No.AkaFuri & NashFuri-Unilateral.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Nash Gold Jr./Furihata Kouki Unilateral
Kudos: 23





	1. Decir: No.

Si Furihata tuviera que buscar a un culpable por la situación en la que esta, es sin duda alguna, él mismo, por qué no tuvo el valor de decir: No.

No fue culpa de Akashi, ni de su entrenadora o del padre de su entrenadora o del asistente de Kagetora que desafortunadamente se enfermó y no pudo ir a trabajar con una fiebre alta y una nariz congestionada.

— _¡Bu-buenas tardes! Me llamó Furihata Kouki y seré su guía durante el resto del día._ — Su inglés no podía considerarse el mejor, pero definitivamente se consideraba el mejor entre todos sus compañeros de equipo, incluso entre sus senpais, ¡Por el amor de Dios, era casi tan bueno como el de Kagami! Y su amigo amante del basketball había vivido en estados unidos durante su infancia y parte de la adolescencia.

Pero ese crédito no era suyo por sí solo, Akashi se había esforzado en ayudarlo con lecciones extra intensivas desde que inglés no fue su materia favorita.

Si aún fuera el niño de primer año, Furihata podría haberse orinado en los pantalones luego de que el grupo de extranjeros se colocó frente a él. 

Fue un muro de puros músculos y un aura demasiado intimidante.

— _¿Umh?_ — Furihata tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder ver los ojos verdes del otro, con sus casi 190 centímetros de altura, era tan grande que Kagami, no tanto como Murasakibara, fue quizás ese hecho, lo que no lo hizo saltar hacia atrás y ponerse a temblar como un chihuahua. Porque Furihata se había visto obligado a convivir con la altura y fuerza de Murasakibara, con el orgullo y hosquedad de Aomine, con la sensatez y disciplina de Midorima, con la alegría y espontaneidad de Kise, con la grandeza y perfección de Akashi. — _Qué curioso..._

Convivir con esos tipos, agregando un extra con la forma en que Kuroko parece querer ocasionar un infarto cada vez que aparece y desaparece, y con Kagami siendo el tipo que es, Furihata puede decir que estaría listo para enfrentar a casi cualquier tipo de persona, nadie puede siquiera igualar la combinación de estos siete personajes, que para bien o para mal, se han instalado en su vida.

— _¿Quién es este mocoso?_ — Uno de los hombres hablo, fue hosco, y de alguna manera le recordó a Aomine la primera vez que Kuroko lo arrastró a uno de los juegos con la generación de los milagros. 

Uno de tantos.

— _Silver._ — El rubio llamó su nombre y Silver chasqueo su lengua con evidente enfado, aun así, no desobedeció la orden implícita del otro, eso lo hizo pensar en Akashi y Murasakibara.

Porque Silver era evidentemente más alto y más musculoso, si los miraba desde su perspectiva, podría jurar que el rubio debería ser quien obedezca las órdenes del otro, sin embargo, no era así de ninguna manera, y de hecho Silver parecía no tener ninguna queja de ello, los otros, a quienes Furihata vio de reojo, tampoco parecían descontentos con que ese adolescente los liderara.

— _Me llamó Nash Gold Jr, ¿Kouki?_ — Furihata asintió, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, Nash dejó la pequeña multitud que él y sus compañeros hicieron, para acercarse a él, Furihata instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos, Nash podía estar hablando con suavidad y amabilidad, pero había algo en él que lo llamaba a tener la máxima precaución. — _Ehh, veo que no eres un simple mono, Kouki._ — De un segundo a otro la mirada de Nash pasó de ser una simple y casi aburrida a una depredadora y con destellos de diversión.

Esa mirada le recordó a Kise, cuando el modelo se aburría y elegía al azar a un nuevo juguete para pasar el momento. Y Kise siempre se cansaba rápido de sus juguetes nuevos, porque se rompían con facilidad, o no eran tan interesantes o bonita como cierta persona.

No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba, pero Kise siempre regresaba con una sonrisa que no podía entender del todo, Kise se alzaba de hombros y eso es todo, no podía preguntar, porque un segundo después el Kise alegre y deslumbrante emerge de nuevo; de todos modos, no es como si Kise quisiera responder.

— _Kagetora estará aquí pronto._ — Y esperaba que eso fuera cierto, porque el hombre se esfumó después de arrastrarlo hasta aquí, por sugerencia de su propia hija, luego de que el hombre la hubiera llevado al límite después de tres horas de escuchar a su padre quejarse sobre como su asistente se enfermó y _¿de dónde sacaría a otro tipo que hablara inglés con fluidez en menos de una hora, dime Riko-tan?_

Y su entrenadora no dudaría ni por un segundo en sacrificar a quien fuese necesario para tener un momento de paz, en este caso; Furihata Kouki fue el tributo.

¿Por qué?

Porque recuerda que Furihata Kouki ha estado tomando lecciones privadas de inglés con Akashi Seijuro y si Akashi Seijuro ayudó a Kagami a pasar los exámenes finales del mes pasado, entonces no sería una sorpresa que ahora Furihata sea la persona que necesitan, que su padre necesita para dejar de molestarla.

Eso y que Kagami, el otro idiota, no está cerca este día.

Pero por supuesto Furihata no culpa a Akashi por ser el excelente maestro que es, ni a Kagami por llevar a kuroko a una cita, ni a su entrenadora por sacrificarlo sin pestañear... tampoco a Kagetora o al tipo que se enfermó.

Furihata se culpa así mismo y su incapacidad de decir: No.

Decir no a una paga bien remunerada, pero no es porque le gustase el dinero, si esa oferta hubiera llegado en cualquier otro momento Kouki sin ningún titubeo habría dicho que no. Sin embargo, necesita el dinero, y eso es porque Akashi lo ha llenado de regalos extremadamente caros, desafortunadamente, Furihata no había podido comprar nada bueno para Akashi y aunque el pelirrojo no le da regalos con la expectativa de ser devueltos, Furihata quiere, realmente quiere darle un regalo hermoso la próxima vez que se vean.

Nash se ríe. Y Furihata no sabe qué demonio lo poseyó para mirar al rubio de la forma en que lo hace, sus piernas tiemblan cuando se da cuenta que puede verse reflejado en las pupilas del más alto, que, además, luce sorprendido por la valentía del pequeño mono.

— _Chihuahua._ — Susurra Nash y es el turno de Furihata de lucir sorprendido. — _Me pregunte porque, no me generaste la misma repulsión que esos simples monos, y creo que eso es porque tú no luces como un mono, luces como un pequeño y tembloroso Chihuahua. No me gustan los monos, pero los perros son, un poco tolerables. Si son leales a su amo._

— _¿Qué...?_ — Furihata quiere preguntar qué significan sus palabras, sin embargo, antes de que la segunda palabra abandone sus labios, Nash sonríe de nuevo y antes de que pueda hacer nada, sus labios son tomados por sorpresa.

Y ese no es su primer beso, Furihata ha tenido muchos de ellos con Akashi. Pero los besos con Akashi son muy diferentes porque, aunque hay posesividad en ellos, Furihata puede decir que también hay ternura, pasión y amor.

Los besos de Nash saben a...

_Lujuria._

Una combinación de cigarrillo y goma de mascar sabor a menta.

Los besos del niño castaño son extremadamente dulces, se atreve a decir más que incluso la miel. No es algo que Nash haya probado antes, son dulces, son suaves y cálidos.

También tienen un gusto a ingenuidad e inocencia.

Sostiene las manos del niño cuando intenta apartarlo, se aprovecha del sollozo del castaño después de morderlo y desliza su lengua dentro de su boca, no le gusta el sexo vainilla, mucho menos los besos vainilla, él prefiere los besos desordenados, ardientes y húmedos, muy húmedos.

Él besa con la intención de devorar su alma.

No importa quien sea, incluso la persona más pura cede al placer carnal.

Separa sus bocas y se enorgullece en la forma que la saliva escurre de la comisura de sus labios, se desliza lentamente sobre su mentón y las gotas de saliva caen al piso, eso probablemente es la cosa más limpia que ha caído en él. Respira lentamente por la nariz, mientras el castaño jadea ruidosamente, puede sentir el cálido aliento del niño, que lucha por llevar un poco de aire a sus pulmones, pero eso no le importa, él quiere ver el desastre en lo que Furihata Kouki se ha convertido.

Igual que todas esas mujeres y hombres en estados unidos.

Sonríe orgulloso, buscando la mirada perdida de Furihata, la súplica silenciosa para que le dé más de aquel néctar prohibido, para que detenga el fuego que recorre cada vena de su cuerpo con sangre caliente, quiere ver la bruma de placer que ha tenido sus ojos color chocolate, se congela y se asegura de ver bien al niño, porque no hay tal cosa, no hay suplica, no hay fuego, no hay placer, solo encuentra un par de hermosos ojos color chocolate, puros, limpios e inocentes.

Temerosos.

Un segundo después es testigo, de cómo un par de brazos envuelven al niño y lo llevan lejos de él.

Los ojos rojos del otro son como los de una bestia lista para atacar y devorar.

— _Aparta tus sucias manos de él_. — Furihata siente las manos de Akashi apretarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, su cuerpo entero reaccionó al tono de furia en su voz, Akashi está realmente enojado, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera con nadie, ni siquiera cuando le advirtió a su padre que no hiciera nada para arruinar su relación con él, Akashi siempre se mantuvo sereno, y analítico, refutando cada argumento que su padre le dio sobre porque no debería salir con un niño inferior a él.

—¡Sei! — Furihata hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novio, la calidez y el aroma familiares fueron un relajante natural. Se sintió en casa.

Nash levanta su mano, delineando con su dedo pulgar sus propios labios húmedos por la combinación de su saliva y la del niño castaño, el lame su pulgar y sonríe descaradamente.

Decir que Akashi se molesto es un eufemismo, porque su novio estaba hirviendo de rabia. Y Nash lo sabía y parecía disfrutarlo.

— _Supongo que el Chihuahua ya tiene dueño, es una lástima. Si te aburres de él, siempre estoy disponible para los buenos besadores, Kouki._


	2. Extra: Sexo.

Furihata jadeo cuando los labios de Akashi se presionaron contra su espalda desnuda, el miedo y la excitación se mezclaron en su parte baja, Akashi se movió, sin contenerse así mismo, disfrutando de los gemidos que fútilmente el castaño trató de silenciar al morderse los labios.

El sonido húmedo, de su piel golpeando la piel de Furihata hizo eco en los baños del aeropuerto donde Akashi los había llevado, en silencio y arrastrando a su novio, sin decir una sola palabra cerró con seguro la puerta del baño, asegurándose antes que no había nadie allí.

Primero se encargó de desinfectar la boca de Furihata, besando, chupando y mordiendo hasta el punto en que Furihata le rogó para que lo tocara más.

Luego, procedió a desvestir a Furihata y joderlo, literalmente. 

Akashi sonrió cuando Furihata rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, jadeando luego de un beso muy húmedo y obsceno, le encanto cuando la lujuria poseyó la mirada de su novio, que le pidió silenciosamente que lo tomara.

De todos modos, Akashi estaba demasiado desesperado por estar dentro de Furihata, esa fue una sensación que nunca podría olvidar y solo él podía saber cómo era estar dentro de Furihata. 

Entonces, es por eso que ahora mismo Furihata intenta aferrarse desesperadamente a la pared de azulejos del baño del aeropuerto donde abandonó su trabajo de guía e intérprete de un equipo de baloncesto, sin embargo, no le importó todo lo que debería, en cambio, arquea su espalda cuando Akashi ha golpeado de nuevo ese punto tan dulce que lo hace delirar y casi olvidarse del lugar en donde están.

—¡Ahhmmm!

Abre más sus piernas y se estremece cuando siente la calidez característica del semen de Akashi resbalar entre sus muslos, algo de ese líquido blanquecino, debe ser de él, de uno de los tantos orgasmos que Akashi lo ha hecho tener en ese lugar.

Akashi se inclina sobre él, llenándolo completamente, le deja en claro quién es el dueño de su cuerpo, de su corazón y de su alma, a quien le pertenece su placer y quien es el único que puede darle placer, Akashi aspira el aroma del sudor y del sexo sobre la piel de Furihata, lame su cuello y lentamente se retira del interior del castaño, sonríe orgulloso al escuchar el quejido de su novio, y antes de que Furihata le exprese su desconcierto con palabras, Akashi se empuja con fuerza y muerde el cuello de Furihata.

Furihata se corre cuando Akashi lo llena por completo, pero no es suficiente, no es suficiente de ningún modo, él quiere más, más de este Akashi Seijuro posesivo, más de este hombre que dejó marcas por todo su cuerpo, mordiscos en su pecho, el tatuaje rojo de sus manos sujetando sus caderas y la mordía en su cuello: cada uno de ellos dice: mío.

Quiere más del hombre que le da placer con el dolor.


	3. Extra: Hacerme feliz.

—Eso es absolutamente absurdo, Kouki.

Akashi lo sostiene en su regazo, dentro de su limusina, acariciando gentilmente su cabello con su mano derecha; el pelirrojo, nota Furihata, frunció su ceño luego de que le explicara el porte había aceptado el trabajo que Kagetora empujo en sus manos.

— Me gusta darte regalos, disfrutó verte feliz. Absolutamente no necesito...

Akashi cierra sus labios, Furihata mueve su cabeza, lejos del pecho de su novio para mirarlo a los ojos, un par de ojos rojos que brillan intensamente cuando lo miran, su mano izquierda dibuja un círculo en su espalda, suavemente.

—¿Sei?

Su novio no responde cuando lo llama, en cambio, presiona uno de los tantos botones que hay en uno de los tableros frente a ellos, un momento después, la ventanilla que sube lentamente evitará que su chofer escuche lo que Akashi quiere decir.

Furihata se distrae fácilmente, preguntándose qué más hacen todos los botones en el tablero.

—Me gusta darte regalos, Kouki, — repite, Furihata deja de lado la imperiosa necesidad de presionar el botón más grande en el tablero y se enfoca en la suave voz de su novio, su sonrisa cálida y su mirada dulce. —Espero que me creas cuando te digo que solo lo hago porque me gusta verte feliz

—Lo hago, por eso yo también quiero hacerte feliz.

Akashi lo abraza fuertemente; realmente ama a este niño y es su suerte que Furihata lo ame de vuelta.

Descansa su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Furihata y tiene que tomar cada gramo de su autocontrol para que el aroma del niño lo enloquezca, y sabe que no puede quedarse más tiempo, aunque lo desee con su alma, porque su padre y una docena de sus socios lo esperan en la sucursal de Tokio, desde hace una hora.

—Si quieres hacerme feliz, —comienza Akashi, con un tono demasiado sugerente y en un susurro caliente: —¿La próxima vez podemos hacerlo en el aula del consejo estudiantil de Rakuzan?

Furihata puede sentir como Akashi se ríe, tal vez, pensando que es demasiado para el tímido y vergonzoso Furihata Kouki.

Furihata tiene algo que decir a eso:

—¿Puedo llevar el uniforme femenino de Rakuzan? 

Akashi sabe que está siendo irracional cuando le pide a su chofer que lo lleve al hotel más cercano.


	4. Extra: Akashi ganó.

Luego, no es una sorpresa cuando Jabberwock vs Vorpal Swords sucede, y nadie sabe porque Akashi está más emocionado que nadie con esto.

Excepto, por supuesto Furihata Kouki.

Akashi se enfrenta por primera vez a un oponente que tiene los mismos ojos que él, es, sin mentir abrumador y una pequeña parte de él tienen miedo de perder.

Bokushi dice que debe desaparecer para tener una posibilidad de ganar.

—¿Es la única manera?

—Está bien, después de todo yo no debería haber existido...

—¡SEIJURO! — Alguien grita desde las gradas, Oreshi y Bokushi miran, al igual que todos los jugadores en la cancha, Kuroko, Kagami, la generación de los milagros, su entrenadora, sus senpais, sus amigos sentados junto a él y el equipo contrario.

Furihata toma todo el aire que puede en sus pulmones y grita, lo más fuerte que alguna vez ha gritado en toda su vida.

— **¡SI GANAS, TE DEJARE HACERME EL AMOR EN TU HABITACIÓN EN KIOTO!**

Los rostros sorprendidos y confundidos de todos, fueron para retratar, piensa Furihata cuando vuelve a sentarse y cubre parte de su rostro con sus manos, su rostro está completamente caliente.

Nunca creyó que amaría tanto las raíces europeas de su madre y a su tía que insistió en hacerlo aprender español cuando era pequeño.

Afortunadamente uno de los tantos idiomas que su novio domina casi a la perfección es el español, no tiene que preocuparse por eso, mirando la expresión desconcertante que se dibujó en el rostro de su novio, sabe que lo ha entendido.

Son sus palabras lo que lo preocupan, no el hecho de tener sexo, sino, el lugar, porque Furihata se ha negado cada vez a tener sexo en la habitación de Seijuro en su mansión en Kioto, no se siente cómodo sabiendo que la habitación del padre de Seijuro está a solo algunos metros de distancia.

Es por respeto, dijo Furihata. Incluso si Masaomi no lo acepta, Furihata al menos todavía posee un gramo de consideración por el hombre mayor.

Desde que ese ha sido el único lugar donde no han tenido sexo todavía, Akashi no se rinde en sus esfuerzos para convencerlo. Sin embargo, Furihata ha ganado hasta ahora y entiende, el significado de esta promesa, igual que Akashi.

Por supuesto, Vorpal Swords ganó, Akashi ganó.

_Furihata sonríe, nunca lo dudo._


End file.
